


children, behave

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), Jewish Five Hargreeves, just two siblings-in-law bonding over tastes in music, still not romantic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: More Hebrew lessons with Dave and Five! Will things go any better this time? Probably not.





	children, behave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Seven prompt “Running just as fast as we can.”

“Hebrew word of the day!” Dave exclaimed.

 

Five looked up from the book on nuclear fission he was reading on the couch. “What’s the Hebrew phrase for ‘Why did you just burst in on me reading out of nowhere?’”

 

“Untranslatable. Can I see your book?”

 

Five rolled his eyes. “If it’ll make you go away faster.”

 

Dave plucked it up and flipped through it until he reached a photograph showing a nuclear physicist with her siblings when they were all children. He gave it back to Five, pointing to the picture. “There we go, Five! Children. The Hebrew word for that is  _ yeladim. _ Yell-ah-DEEM.” 

 

Five just stared at him.

 

“Yeladim. Children. I know you’re technically around my age, but you know what children are, right? Like in the song that goes... _ Children behave, that’s what they say when we’re together  _ \--”

 

“How do you know that song by Tiffany? I thought you hated all modern music, even songs from the '80s by her.”

 

Dave made a face. “Tiffany? ‘I Think We’re Alone Now’ is a song from ‘66 sung by Tommy James and the Shondells.”

 

“Well, Tiffany covered it in the ‘80s.”

 

Dave shrugged. “I don’t blame her. It’s a great song.”

 

“Isn’t it?”


End file.
